


Los genios nunca se equivocan

by carla_gray



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carla_gray/pseuds/carla_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un principio, Reid pensó no sólo que era buena idea, sino un plan sencillo: Gideon le regaló las entradas para el partido de los Redskins (que, por lo visto, era un equipo de fútbol) y le animó a invitar a JJ al mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los genios nunca se equivocan

En un principio, Reid pensó no sólo que era buena idea, sino un plan sencillo: Gideon le regaló las entradas para el partido de los Redskins (que, por lo visto, era un equipo de fútbol) y le animó a invitar a JJ al mismo.

Seguramente, en otro momento, Reid ni se habría planteado acercarse a su rubia compañera, pero entre que era su cumpleaños, que volaban de regreso de San Diego tras atrapar a Tommy el asesino y que acababa de vencer por vez primera a Gideon al ajedrez el joven genio era presa de un gran subidón.

Bueno, también influyó el detalle de que Elle estaba dormida y Morgan muy distraído. Ambos eran como los hermanos mayores (y molestos) que nunca había tenido (y a veces, ni querido) por lo que no se habrían resistido a la idea de sacarles los colores a ambos.

Fuera como fuera, Reid se levantó, se sentó en el asiento de al lado de JJ, aunque separados ambos por un pasillo y le entró con una frase que debería pasar a los anales de la historia del ligue:

-He oído que te gusta el fútbol.

JJ le miró sin poder ocultar la sorpresa, pero luego mostró su sonrisa más dulce y cordial antes de admitir que sí que le gustaba el fútbol y que era hincha de los Redskins.

A partir de ahí, fue muy fácil para Reid: le enseñó a la joven las entradas y le preguntó si quería acompañarle. JJ accedió con un “Dios mío, son de palco” en tono tan alto que Elle se despertó de un brinco pistola en mano.

Los problemas empezaron el día del partido, cuando le tocó al joven genio vestirse. Normalmente, Reid no era la clase de hombre que se preocupaba mucho por la ropa que iba a ponerse pero, normalmente, tampoco era la clase de hombre que tenía una especie de cita con la más guapa de sus compañeras de trabajo.

Estaba dudando entre ponerse un suéter rojo o un jersey azul, cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Por alguna extraña razón, García le estaba llamando.

-¿Sí? –contestó el joven genio con tono dubitativo.

-He oído que tienes una cita con JJ –contestó la informática con un tono que dejaba traslucir su típica sonrisilla cargada de picardía-. Ay, mi pequeñín ya es todo un hombre.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, de vacilación, antes de que Penélope preguntara:

-¿Aunque tú ya eres un hombre, no?

-García, ¿acabas de preguntarme si yo he mantenido relaciones sexuales alguna vez? –Reid pronunció las palabras más incriminatorias con un exasperante tono de profesor de ciencias.

-No, lo que te he preguntado es si alguna vez has echado un polvo. O hecho el ñaca-ñaca. O que si tu anguila ha penetrado alguna cueva. O si...

-García –la cortó el joven genio.

-¿Sí?

-Saluda a Morgan de mi parte –y colgó antes de que ella pudiera negar que su compañero estaba allí.

Aunque, tras dejar el teléfono, García le dedicó una mirada de disculpa al atractivo Derek Morgan.

Por su parte, Reid se decantó finalmente por el suéter azul y bajó hasta la puerta de su casa donde JJ iba a pasar a recogerle. Ella no tardó en aparecer con su monovolumen Chrysler (que era la marca extraoficial de los agentes de FBI) y Reid se subió.

Acostumbrado a ver a JJ vestida de traje encontrársela con unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta de los Redskins, era bastante desconcertante. Aunque, por supuesto, estaba guapísima.

-¿No tienes nada de los Redskins? –preguntó JJ tras examinar el aspecto del joven genio. Reid negó con la cabeza y la rubia sonrió-. No te preocupes: en el estadio venden gorras y bufandas.

Así fue como, media hora más tarde, Reid se encontró sentado en las butacas que Gideon le regaló, con una gorra de los Redskins en la cabeza, armado con una de esas manos enormes de gomaespuma y preguntándose porqué JJ insistía en ponerle sombreros ridículos.

Obviamente, Gideon y Hotch demostraron mucho sentido común cuando prohibieron hacer perfiles a los miembros del BAU.

Además, a Reid le molestaba que fuera JJ quien le hubiera pagado ambas cosas y que en aquellos momentos viniera con nachos y refrescos, también salidos de su bolsillo.

-Dime cuánto te debo –insistió Reid.

-Déjalo, Spence. Tú ya has puesto las entradas –negó con suavidad JJ mientras le tendía a su compañero su refresco.

-Pero las pagó Gideon –contestó Reid.

-No importa, me elegiste a mí para venir contigo en lugar de a Morgan o al mismo Gideon y no pienso permitir que me pagues nada –contestó JJ, con su tono de “mujer independiente”.

Reid estuvo a punto de protestar de nuevo por un sinfín de motivos. Para empezar, porque no habría podido ir allí con Gideon (él se había negado) ni Morgan (que tenía una extraña fobia sicológica al fútbol), pero lo más importante era que su madre le había inculcado que debía comportarse como un caballero. Y los caballeros nunca dejan que las mujeres inviten.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar voz a esa protestas ocurrió un fenómeno extraño: todas las personas de su alrededor se levantaron y se sentaron.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –le preguntó a JJ que se reía alegremente.

-Acabamos de hacer una ola.

Reid la observó desconcertado. Sensación que no hizo sino aumentar cuando los equipos saltaron al campo.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar si iban a ver un partido de fútbol, pero para un genio dotado de memoria fotográfica hubiera sido humillante reconocer que era incapaz de distinguir un deporte de otro.

Trató de enfocarlo como si fuera ajedrez, sólo que en vez de blancas y negras eran rojas (sus fichas, a juzgar por la camiseta de JJ) y azules (del mismo tono que el suéter que eligió, por cierto).

Tras un rato largo de partido (unas ocho olas, para ser exactos) Reid no estaba sólo desconcertado, sino aburrido. Aunque JJ se lo estaba pasando tan bien que no tenía valor para admitirlo... Así que decidió entretenerse con algo que sí se le daba bien pero que pasaría más inadvertido que, por ejemplo, hacer sudokus.

-¿Qué te parece? –se interesó JJ un poco después, consciente de que era el primer partido de Reid y de que él no se sentía cómodo con esas cosas.

-Creo que el hombre de azul que lleva un 10 en la camiseta padece de un trastorno de inseguridad patológica que le incapacita para tener relaciones normales con mujeres. Esa... forma de agarrar el balón, indica que prefiere mantener relaciones sexuales con hembras de otras especies.

-Spence, ¿le acabas de hacer un perfil sicológico a Jimmy Tyler, uno de los mejores quarterbacks de la liga, y has llegado a la conclusión de que le va la zoofilia?

-El lenguaje corporal no miente –repuso Reid encogiéndose de hombros.

JJ no pudo componer una respuesta adecuada, porque otro fan de los Redskins que estaba en la fila de atrás, vestido con un escudo gigante de los Redskins tatuado en su gorda y desnuda barriga, decidió unirse a la conversación a grito pelado.

-¡EL CHICO TIENE RAZÓN! –exclamó a la par que saltaba hasta la fila de Reid y JJ, tomaba a al joven genio del brazo en el que sostenía la mano gigante de gomaespuma y empezaba a proclamar que Tyler mantenía relaciones íntimas con algún miembro menor de la familia de los equinos.

O, dicho en un lenguaje más sencillo, vulgar y explícito, vamos el que usó él:

-¡TYLER ES UN FOLLABURRAS! VENGA, TÍO, CÁNTALO CONMIGO –exclamó intentando que Reid cantara y bailara con él.

-Bueno, esto no es cantar, cantar –trató de explicar el joven genio mientras era balanceado de un lado a otro como si fuera una marioneta.

Sin embargo, se las apaño para dedicarle a JJ una mirada de indefensión total, concretamente la que, por usar palabras de Morgan, desataba los instintos maternales de la rubia. Y, como buena madre, saltó en defensa de su cría.

JJ y el Señor-sin-oído-musical forcejearon unos segundos, hasta que el hombre decidió que el tener a Reid como pareja de canto no merecía tanto esfuerzo, así que, lo soltó y se fue en busca de un compañero de canto menos inhibido (o con más cervezas en el cuerpo).

El punto fue que lo soltó con tal brusquedad y de forma tan inesperada que JJ perdió el equilibrio y cayó en su asiento con Reid sentado sobre su regazo.

-Yo... –balbuceó Reid, sintiéndose tímido por lo cerca que estaba de la rubia.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que uno tenía que dejar de pensar y actuar. Pero Reid apenas tenía experiencia y se sentía demasiado cohibido para pensar o actuar.

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar: alguien tomó la decisión por él, o lo que es lo mismo, el móvil de JJ empezó a sonar.

Por lo visto, a un tarado de Milwaukee le había dado por comerse los dedos de sus víctimas. (Lo de “tarado” le valió a Morgan una buena mirada recriminatoria por parte de Gideon).

Resumiendo, tenían que volver cuanto antes a la unidad.

Pasaron primero por la casa de Reid y luego por la de JJ para que ambos se cambiaran.

-Spence –susurró JJ en el ascensor del FBI, a punto de reunirse con sus compañeros.

Reid la miró con curiosidad.

-Aunque no lo creas, me lo he pasado muy bien –y le dio un suave beso en los labios, antes de deslizarse por las puertas apenas abiertas del ascensor.


End file.
